There's Just Something About Mirrors
by victorycee
Summary: on hiatus, sorry!
1. Preview

**[A/N] So, this is just a little scene I decided to write as a preview for the fic I want to write. It's just a short brotherly love scene between the twins to demonstrate my style of writing and what not. If you want me to continue, please review! Thanks for the time you took for this. It's greatly appreciated. .**

**Oh yeah…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran or its characters, and all that jazz. You know the drill.**

* * *

"Hi-Hikaru," Kaoru sighed softly, averting his gaze shyly to the floor as a light, rosy blush flooded his cheeks with a timid colour and warmth.

The rain continued to fall lightly and consistently outside the grand, ornate arched windows of the third music room. Little drops clung to the transparently clean glass and slowly made their way down from the ceiling to the floor. Everything about this club was very elaborate and expensive looking. From the elegant, sleek pink floor tiles to the evenly placed huge, carved arched entry ways into the main room, all the way to the paler pink ceiling design, with intricate sketches embedded in the material and large wooden beams crossing them every so often. The room itself was littered with designer chairs and sofas and coffee tables that held steaming pots of all imported tea, surrounded by dainty litle tea cups from whatever most fantastic set that was recently purchased for the host club. It wasn't just the club that was so extravagant however, it was infact the whole neighborhood that seemed to be only inhabited by the filthy rich. The sky shrouded the property of Ouran Academy in a dull grey as the raindrops made a quiet tap tap tap sound, resounding through the wide, open room and serving as a background noise. The club was full of women –students- clad in elaborate, poofy yellow gowns, all of which eliciting some form of sigh, squeal or cry of "moe". A handful of ladies, fists clutched tightly together underneath their slight chins in anticipation, leaned forward in their seats in front of the two fiery orange-haired twins slumped comfortably in the red leather couch before them.

Hikaru lifted a slender, ivory hand to rest upon his brother's still blushing cheek. He tilted Kaoru's head back towards his own so that he could once again stare into mirror-reflected, watery golden eyes.

"What's the matter, my dear Kaoru?" He purred affectionately, not looking away from his twin's identical face, and not yet moving his hand from its position on his twin's cheek. He felt the warmth immediately intensify underneath his fingertips as Kaoru blushed a deeper shade of rose.

"You embarrass me…," Kaoru mumbled shyly, not able to let go of the hold that his brother's gaze had on him. Hikaru chuckled softly and let his arm fall limply to his side. Kaoru took that opportunity to look down at his feet, dressed in thick platform sandals and soft white socks. He observed the stretch in the fabric where the black strap of his shoes came to rest in between his big toe and the rest, subconsciously noting how uncomfortable it felt. Resting like that for a moment or two, he let the heat under his skin subside. When he eventually decided to raise his head again, the first sight he was met with was the group of girls sitting eagerly across from them. He observed them briefly, confused. All six girls were absolutely in a trance, hearts practically pouring out of their wide, expecting eyes, pointed directly at Hikaru. It was then that he quickly turned his gaze to the boy sitting next to him, a nearly identical reflection of himself. Hikaru was hands-and-knees on the sofa now, his palms making deep impressions in the smooth red surface just next to Kaoru's thigh. His weight was carried mostly on his arms, his body leaning forward so that his face, his _lips_, were inches from Kaoru's. Kaoru felt a tingling shiver run through his spine and tickle his nerves at the hardly bearable proximity. The other boy's warm, moist breath ghosted over his lips, clinging to the soft pink skin. Their breaths mangled together as they both exhaled steadily. Hikaru smirked at his now very flustered twin and proceeded to speak to him with a voice that melted like warm chocolate syrup.

"But Kaoru-Kun…," he murmured, "you just look so… delectable, so _scrumptious_ in that little kimono." His thin, pale lids fell halfway over his amber eyes, giving him an innocently seductive look. He leaned ever so slightly more towards his brother, close enough for their lips to touch. Almost. Kaoru blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm wondering which appeals to me more – the sight of you in this outfit," - Hikaru paused for just a second to brush his fingertips over the silky pink fibers covering Kaoru's thigh – "…or the thought of getting you out of it." He whispered that last part, only just loud enough for their female clients to hear it.

"Oh, Hikaru!"

"KYAAH!"

"SO KAWAII!"

"MOE! MOE!"

"FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE!"

The ecstatic fan girls swooned and cried and continued to utter out such comments before finally settling into calm once more, though there was still a hazy atmosphere of excitement and anticipation that ceased to leave them. The twin brothers reverted naturally back to their casual stances, leaning lazily against the squishy back of the sofa in identical positions. The same triumphant grin spread from ear-to-ear on both faces as the host club activities for the day continued in the same fashion as any other particular day. THIS was the life of your typical every-day high school host.

* * *

**So, that's about it! I know it's short, but it's just a little bit i wrote on a whim in study hall today :p. But still, let me know what you think, kay? I'd like to write some more, so your opinion is what's gonna give me the kick to get myself in gear. Thanks guys :D!**


	2. A Regular Day?

**[A/N] So this is basically just going on about another day in the host club... I tried to throw in a little bit of tension and a pinch of cliffhanger to give you guys something to look forward to. UNFORTUNATELY I'm still just getting into this story so… What I'm trying to say is I hope this doesn't bore you to death! 3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own OHSHC. **

* * *

The elegant chestnut double-doors to the music room closed with a quiet _thud_ as the last two clients left the host club that afternoon. They always pressed on with wishes of goodbye and comments about the wonderful time they had that afternoon and promises (or threats in certain people's minds) to come back again the next day.

_"Anything to elongate their visit by any means…work surely is work," _Kyouya thought darkly, glaring at the word processor on the screen of his sleek silver laptop. Long ivory fingertips tapped and glided across the small black keys sitting atop his desk, punching various numbers into an automated calculator. The 'Shadow King', as some people referred to him as, was totaling the immense expenses and purchases made by their reckless, _idiot _host club 'King'. He hoped in near desperation that there would be enough profit made that week to keep them out of debt. At this rate, it would be a miracle.

_"Pfft, baka tono," _he scoffed under his breath. Yes, today was a particularly _long _day.

Said 'idiot king' let out an exaggerated sigh as he lifted a slender hand to his forehead, running his fingers through the pale golden fringe that hung just below his piercing lavender eyes. Fingers plowed through the hair as he pulled his bangs over the top of his head in an act of exhaustion.

The blonde boy tilted his chin upwards, gazing at the immensely high ceiling with a faraway look in his deep violet irises. His hand still stayed clutching his fringe on the top of his head.

His lips parted to speak.

"Oh woe is me!" he boldly exclaimed, raising his free hand to the unoccupied air in front of his. His hand was held there as if it were holding a platter when in fact, his palm was empty. He was dramatic indeed. The bored and tired eyes of the six other hosts fell on him in attention to his sudden outburst.

"One with such a beauty as mine," he continued in a soliloquy style, "that burns with the intensity of a thousand suns, oh!" He sighed again and threw his hands flat against his chest, as if he were gesturing to himself. "Having these god-like looks can be such work! But what sort of prince would I be if I didn't share myself with the princesses? Such as you, my precious daughter!" Tamaki thrust his index finger into the open air, pointing at an indifferent looking Haruhi. His hair fell loosely back into careful disarray over his thin brow as he continued his speech.

"Yare yare…," Haruhi muttered. "Senpai," she interrupted, looking up at the dramatic blonde boy through wide, innocent chocolate eyes. "I have to do some shopping… There's this sale at the supermarket and I want to get to it before everything's gone. I would like to be excused from my club duties this afternoon," she finished rather matter-of-factly.

Tamaki stared at the deep pink floor tiles, his thumb and first finger holding his angular chin in thought. She waited patiently for a response until he glanced up at her through long black lashes and smiled.

"Of course, my dear child!" Tamaki grinned widely at the cross-dressing girl, a gleam of excitement in his otherwise thoughtful eyes. Haruhi groaned internally, for she knew that look in her senpai. Folding her hands together at the rim of her dark uniform slacks, she bowed quickly in thanks and whirled around, desperately hoping that the baka wouldn't say more. She was halfway to the exit when the King called out to her again. It was inevitable.

"Wait!" Tamaki cried, getting an audible groan in response from his 'little girl'. She was debating whether or not to just ignore him and steal out of the room without so much as a second glance at the group of boys. Seeing two identical devilish figures leaning nonchalantly against her exit to the hall, she sighed in defeat and reluctantly turned back to face Tamaki. _Rich bastards,_ she mentally cursed, and then raised her thin dark brows at the sudden sight of the drama queen. Tamaki was kneeling before her – or more like bowing – his long arms stretched out on either side of him. He looked more like a royal servant than the prince he was allegedly made out to be.

"Of course, I would be honoured to escort you on your shopping errands. Daddy loves shopping! _And _he wouldn't want to let his only daughter get lost in such a vast commoner's market!" he declared, looking up at her with such an innocent expression that she might've considered letting him tag along. Though still, it wasn't worth the fact that she'd be dragging him through the store aisles all afternoon while he fretted and obsessed over every 'commoner's' item. Haruhi bowed again, only this time in apology instead of gratitude, as she shuffled her feet hurriedly backwards, a futile attempt at escaping the club. Tamaki's head shot up. He stuck out a pale lower lip in a pathetic pout. His liquid lilac eyes held a look of over-exaggerated devastation.

"You don't want my company?" he pouted. Something about her almost hidden irritation must've confirmed that inquiry. For one second he was kneeling in the centre of the huge music room, the next instant he was crouched on the ground in a corner, facing the wall. One lean arm held his knees close to his thin but toned chest while the other drew invisible squiggly lines and swirls on the tile beside his feet with his index finger. Pale golden locks of fine hair were draped over his knees. It wasn't uncommon for the dramatic teen to suddenly fall into utter acts of depression. It was _very much _NOT uncommon.

"Err, no Senpai, its not… uh, of course I, umm…" Haruhi stammered, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse as to why she in fact didn't want his company. By this point, the other hosts had grown bored of this routinely uninteresting event and carried on about their own. All except for two, that is. Haruhi was on her own now. She didn't want to be responsible for a depressed Tamaki. If it were anyone else's doing, she'd probably just look the other way. But this way, she would have to deal with it by her lonesome and sacrifice something to make him his usual bubbly, energetic self again. The girl needed an excuse.

"It's not that I don't want you to come, it's just…" Tamaki glanced up at her with all-powerful heart-wrenching puppy dog eyes. Haruhi tried again to collect her thoughts.

"Well, it'd be boring. I'm only shopping for groceries. And I want to go home and change my clothes and-" the girl continued while somewhere behind her, the only two still engrossed in the conversation each raised an eyebrow and gave each other a knowing look. The twins grinned mischievously and slithered up sneakily on either side of Haruhi like snakes. In a synchronized fashion, they both raised a long, thin arm and slung it lazily around her neck from opposing sides, giving the poor girl a start.

This cut her off.

"Oi, Haruhi," they chimed in unison. The twin on her right, Hikaru, turned his head to face her. She merely acknowledged his presence by glancing in his direction from the peripheral of her vision.

"If you want to get out of your clothes," he started with a smirk,

"Then we'd _gladly_ tag along," Kaoru finished for his brother. Both little devils raised a deep red brow and smirked evilly at their now appalled lord. Tamaki immediately snapped out of his depression, looking absolutely mortified. Haruhi merely rolled her large brown eyes as she shrugged off the arms of the mischievous twins.

"You…You…!" Said appalled lord thrust an accusing finger at the twins in anger, whose identical smiles only widened in response. Tamaki suddenly leaped forward, arms outstretched, and landed with a thump in front of a clearly not amused Haruhi. He clasped his steely fingers around her thin upper arms and stared into her warm brown eyes with an incredulous expression.

"Don't worry Haruhi; Daddy will protect you from these horrible unsavory monsters!"

"Oi Senpai, that hurts," the monsters in question chimed in, leaning forward towards the prince and each holding up a finger, almost the same as if saying 'tsk tsk'. After which they just shrugged and sauntered off together to finish cleaning up and change out of their rather feminine matching kimonos. They were growing bored of this little spat anyway.

"You're not reacting right!" Tamaki yelled, still being his typical self and throwing a fit. "You should smite those devils! Smite them!" he continued, nearly shaking Haruhi in his trembling hold. She looked off to the side at a random wall covered in simple and yet intricate brown plaques.

"Please stop your harassment, Senpai," she muttered. Tamaki was about to go into another tizzy when a soft roll of thunder could be heard rumbling somewhere off in the distance and the rain audibly picked up outside. Tamaki froze like a block of ice while the girl he held captive broke free from his grasp. She flashed him a sheepish smile, a sweat drop building on the side of her forehead.

"Sorry but I really have to go now heh, shopping's not going to shop for itself right, okay now bye!" This was said in a very hurried stammer as she bounded all over the room gathering her things and dashed down the school hallway when she was packed, bag in hand. _Nobody_ stood in between Haruhi and her path when thunder was involved. _Nobody. _Tamaki blinked a couple times, staring after the almost visible dust trail she left in her rush. After a few moments, he just sighed as he interlaced his long fingers and stretched out his slight arms above his head until he heard a satisfying crack. Glancing around the room briefly, he slumped down in the nearest red velvet chair. Kyouya was still punching away into his computer keyboard, the dark aura of irritation around him very well visible, or at least tangible. But where were Mori and Honey? They must have discreetly slipped out in the middle of Tamaki, Haruhi and the twin's little quarrel.

_Sigh._

* * *

The dressing rooms weren't too big, larger than a department store changing room but probably smaller than a commoner's bedroom. It was of a simple design. It had the same pale pick colour splashed all over the four walls, two of the same dark wood and red velvet single chairs placed in two of the corners and a couple of the same brown plaques hung up evenly and precisely on one wall. The only differences were the silver-and-gold framed full-body oval mirror placed on the wall opposite to the two chairs and the similar but smaller white door that lead into the room.

"You can take my clothes off now, Hikaru," Kaoru murmured teasingly, fiddling with one of the many ties and straps on the exterior of his pink-and-green silk kimono. Hikaru lounged on one of the two chairs, his arms folded behind his head as he leaned back, already changed into the standard lilac jacket and black slacks of the school uniform. He raised an eyebrow at his twin questioningly.

"No really Hikaru, I'm not playing. I can't get this thing off!" Kaoru corrected, tugging at a ribbon which only resolved in creating a tighter knot. Hikaru rolled his eyes at the realization of his brother's request and unfolded his arms, standing up out of his seat to help out his twin. He first smirked at the sight of a tangled and confused Kaoru, who just smiled sheepishly and gave up on the hopeless undressing. Hikaru sauntered over to the boy with a slight sway of his hips, a smirk still plastered on his features. Kaoru flushed slightly in embarrassment. The rosy colour in his cheeks and ears deepened greatly when his sneaky twin knelt down before him and positioned himself comfortably on his kneed. Hikaru held up his pale slender hands and clamped his fingers around Kaoru's thin hips, all the while still smirking in amusement.

"H-Hika-ru…!" Kaoru gasped at his brother's action. What the heck was he doing? Hikaru's smirk began to fade at the uncomfortable nervousness of the boy above him. He looked up to see a red heat under his brother's otherwise pale features. Kaoru looked away from him in… was that anger? Worry or shock, maybe? Hikaru let a sigh escape his parted lips before answering the boy's unvoiced question.

"I'm helping you with this kimono, Kaoru. You asked me to…?" Hikaru rolled his golden amber eyes as he suddenly tightened his grip, making Kaoru flinch, and whirled his brother around to face the mirror so that he could better reach the ties at his lower back. Kaoru sighed internally in relief but flushed a warmer shade for a reason unknown to the boy at work. It was a sort of contradiction, being relieved and more embarrassed at the same time. Kaoru hoped his twin couldn't see his from behind his back. Hikaru tugged away at the bows and knots, slowly undoing each one, taking care with the expensive smooth silk. He was having a little trouble himself. He did, however, see the red colour creep up on his little brother's reflection, and he could practically feel embarrassment emanating from his very being. Was he worried about Hikaru seeing him in his underwear? No – that's ridiculous. They share a bed and even used to share a shower. They pretty much have the same body for crying out loud! So it was probably nothing…

Probably.

Hikaru just shrugged it off nonchalantly…

For now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main and now almost vacant hosting room, a _very_ agitated Kyouya was just finishing pushing in the last lot of numbers into the club's records. There were a _lot_ of numbers, and that's exactly what had the dark king in such a foul mood. Between Honey's sweets and the tea sets and Tamaki's _ridiculous_ costumes… Kyouya scowled at the simple, _girly_, black, purple, and white floral kimono that he was currently dressed up in. The host turned his scowl to the bright high-resolution screen oh his slim silver laptop. He placed a finger hesitantly over the 'enter' key. When he pressed the black button down, the total amount of money they (they mainly being Tamaki) spent would be summed up and it would mock him in thick, bold red numbers. Then he could compare it to their budget and calculate the difference and… the Shadow King shuddered.

Without any more delay, he pressed down the evil key. Kyouya was not one who was fond of wasting time, especially when it meant dragging out any unnecessary suspense. He was a very logical and efficient person. So he pressed it. His eyes immediately widened behind the glare of his lenses.

_"That's two… no three weeks…_

_Oh kami."_

It was his entire fault, of course. Of course it was that boy's fault. He was always buying the newest designer furniture and the most expensive imported tea sets and the cosplays… oh god, all of the cosplays! It was Tamaki's fault!

The Shadow King threw his head into his ivory palms, his raven locks draped over and in between his long thin fingers. His elbows rested on the dark chestnut surface of the desk he was sitting at.

"Ne, K-Kyouya…?" A head of silky blonde hair popped up in front of the desk where the evil lord was grieving. Kyouya slowly lifted his head to look at Tamaki, his charcoal hair in a staggered frenzy, eyes wide and slightly twitching behind his glasses. He shot Tamaki such a glare of daggers that the boy visibly shuddered.

"Eep!" he squealed in slight fright while he retreated to hiding behind the thick table as the Shadow King let his head fall miserably back into awaiting hands.

_Thump._

Both heads shot up immediately at the unexpected sound.

"What was…?" Tamaki wondered aloud. He placed a finger to his soft pale lips in question. The other boy finished the second part to both of their questions.

"…Did that just come from the dressing rooms?"

**TBC.**

* * *

**[A/N] So, that's it for this chapter****. Longer than I expected it to be. I hope it wasn't terribly boring! So, as usual, if you have any suggestions, for either my writing or the story, drop me a review! And you can PM me too! If I take one of your ideas, I'll be sure to credit you in the author's notes. Stay tuned!**


End file.
